


similarities

by redgoth



Series: Angus Gets a Normal Childhood & Lup and Barry Get Their Son [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Changing Tenses, F/M, Family, Lack of Memories, M/M, Other, blup baby ango, i need a better tag for that but, remembering, whatever.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Something about the things Angus says sound deeply familiar to Taako. He just can't place a finger on why.





	similarities

**Author's Note:**

> damn nat back at it again with the using half-assed memories to write fic
> 
> also posted at natthewriter.tumblr.com/post/161418513168/similarities
> 
> i only cried like once while writing this, fuck yeah.

Occasionally, Angus says things that sound… deeply familiar, to Taako. He can’t place where they come from or where he’s heard them before, but something about them just sound so natural, yet he can’t recall anyone but Angus saying them. He confronts the boy about this, only once.

“Actually, I’m not sure where I heard them from, either!” He says. “I think my caretakers must have said them a lot? Maybe.”

“Caretakers, huh.” Taako says, and accepts that as it. 

—

“Nothing good happens after two AM.” Lup said, tired eyes watching her friends do cartwheels down the hallways of the place they would be staying for the time remaining on this planet.

“Shh, shut up, this’ll be great.” Merle cackled, practically inhaling the drink in his hand.

“Last time you said that, you died.” Lucretia informed him, not looking up from her book. They were in the living room, Lup and Lucretia beside each other on the couch, Merle, Taako, Barry, and Magnus all doing whatever weird, drunk shenanigans the first month on this planet provided. Davenport sat in the arm chair.

“Well, THIS time it’ll be good.” Merle pointed a finger at them. They rolled their eyes.

The night ended with Barry asleep on the kitchen floor, a burnt grilled cheese sandwich, Merle hiding in a tree, at least two chairs thrown on the front lawn, and Magnus and Taako passed out on top of each other, all snores and drool and disgusting.

“Nothing good happens after two AM.” Lup echoed to Davenport, the only other remaining conscious member of the party.

—

“Nothing good happens after two in the morning.” Angus yawns, pushing his glasses up to rub at his eyes.

Angus, Taako, and Magnus had been up since eight in the morning, trying to figure out the problem that had been eating away at the Bureau for the past two weeks. The Director was helping with the best of her abilities, though for right now she had gone to bed some few hours ago. (In addition, Merle was also asleep on the floor now, where he had been for the past hour.)

Taako looked up from the piece of parchment he had been looking over. He looked at Angus, who sat on his stool with his head in his hands, eyes drooping shut. Gods, why did that sound so familiar…

“We should probably get you to bed, huh, kiddo?” He says, looking at the clock. 2:47 AM. Way past the little guy’s bed time.

“I think maybe all of us should go to bed, sir.” Angus insists. “I think the probability we’ll be able to have intelligent decisions right now is… pretty low.”

“In a minute,” Magnus murmurs, not looking up from the drawings he’d been studying for who knows how long. He looks tired. Taako sighs, and yawns, and stands from the chair, going over to Angus.

“Well, lets get you to bed, at least.” Taako says, leaning against the table.

Angus glances at the larger man, still hunched over the table. “You’ll come back and make sure Magnus gets to bed soon, too, right?” Angus whispers, grabbing Taako's sleeve. Taako nods, and Angus grins, slipping off the stool. “Let’s go, sir!” He says, happily, tiredly, and the two take their leave from the room, and make their way to Angus’s bedroom, heading in for the night.

When Taako returns to put Magnus to bed, the big oaf is asleep, head resting on the table.

—

“You can’t chase after what doesn’t work,” Lup said, “sometimes the universe needs to take over.”

“I’m almost certain that that is bullshit, and you know it.” Barry laughed, and winced as Lup squeezed his hand a bit too hard. The bleeding had slowed, but the pile of paper towels in the trashcan alluded to a bit of a mess. Lup held a towel over his hand, drying the blood.

“Jesus, Barold, what the fuck did you do?” Taako raised an eyebrow, and Lup rolled her eyes.

“Dumb-dumb keeps trying to play with knives.” She answered, and Barry flushed.

“I’m not ‘playing with knives,’ I’m trying to see if the method will work!” He protested, and Lup gave him a look. Irritated, upset, and not a face anyone frequently saw.

“Does it look like it’s working, B?” She asked, and she grabbed one of his hands, the one not continuously dripping blood. It was covered in scars, ranging from small nicks to large gashes. She squeezed his hand, then let it go, like it was painful to the touch. “If I didn’t know that we’ll be torn apart and stitched back together in a few months, I’d be a lot more pissed, but look at this shit!” She scoffed. “You’re gunna lose a fucking finger.”

Barry, flustered, nervous Barry, pulled his hand back and looked down to his lap. He looked embarrassed, and upset, and the bitter look melted away from Lup’s face, leaving only concern for her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry.” He said, refusing to meet Lup’s eyes. “I know it upsets you and I’m sorry I keep doing it, but I need to find a way to make this work.” His hands shook as he pulled them both away from Lup, holding the bloodied towel himself, close to his chest.

Lup leaned forward in her chair, wrapping the man up in her arms and sighing quietly. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, and Barry closed his eyes.

Taako backed out of the room, leaving them alone.

—

“You shouldn’t chase what doesn’t work,” Angus says, a frown plastered on his round face, “sometimes the universe needs to intervene.”

“That’s _bullshit.”_ Magnus huffs, wiping the sweat from his brow. His knuckles are bruised and bleeding, but Taako’s almost certain Magnus hasn’t realized this yet. “I’m sorry, that’s bullshit, the universe isn’t going to do squat.”

“Then can you take a break?” Angus asks, hopping up from his place on the ground, and marching over to Magnus. He grabs the man’s hand, and Magnus winces. “Just for a little bit?”

He hesitates, watching the boy. He’s still breathing heavily, but... “Just for a little bit.” Magnus repeats, and Angus grins. He pulls Magnus back to where he, Taako, and Merle had been sitting, around their little camp. He makes the man sit down, and pulls out a first aid kit from his bag. He begins to clean up the man’s hands, and bandage them up.

Taako watches with a sort of idle fascination.

—

“The most important people in your life are the people you can imagine sitting on a porch with.” Lup said, sprawled out on Taako’s bed, curled up in a jean jacket and all of Taako’s bedding.

“And?” Taako replied, gazing at her from the mirror as he brushed his hair.

“And,” Lup started, “I’ve found my porch boy.”

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Taako snickered, and Lup threw a pillow at him.

“I’m being serious!” She grinned, and Taako smiled, rolling his eyes.

“And I’m not?” He said, “Of court you found your 'porch boy,’ it was so obvious.”

“I love my porch boy.” Lup hummed.

“I know you do,” Taako snickered, “but you’re getting gross, PDA gunk all over my chill vibes.”

“Wait 'til you find your porch boy.” Lup grinned. “I’m gunna embarrass the shit out of you.”

"I know this, but I'd like to pretend that you will not."

Lup laughed.

There was a knock on the door, and the twins exchanged a knowing look. They nodded to each other, and Lup slipped out of the blankets and off the bed, going over to answer the door. She smiled at the man standing before her.

“Ready?” He asked, nervously stepping backwards as she exited the room.

“Definitely.” She took his hand in hers, and he blushed.

“Have fun!” Taako hollered. “Be safe! Wear protection! Love you!” He laughed as Lup cackled, and Barry stuttered.

—

“I think,” Angus starts, quietly, “the most important people are those who you can picture on a porch with, growing old.”

“That’s very mature of you, Ango.” Taako says, leaning a bit closer to the mirror. Touch up the eyeliner, fix the lipstick. A heavy sense of deja vu settles in his chest, but he’s accepted that by now.

“It’s true!” Angus squeaks a laugh, adjusting his glasses. “I don’t think you should waste time on people you can’t imagine loving u-until you, you die.” His voice breaks off into a whisper, but Taako just nods his head. He understands the thought.

They’re in Taako’s bedroom, with Angus sitting criss cross on the edge of Taako’s bed, setting off little small scale spells. Taako's at the vanity, fixing his makeup, checking his hair.

“Um,” Angus whispers, and Taako glances back at him in the mirror, “do you think… is he?” He asks, and Taako immediately understands the question.

Is Kravitz his porch boy.

Porch boy? No, that’s dumb, where did that come from? What’s a better name for that...? Whatever. Taako returns his eyes to himself.

That’s... quite the question. He chews it over for a few, long seconds.

“I think so.” He says. And Angus lights up.

“That’s great.” He smiles. And Taako chuckles.

The conversation comes to a still, relative silence taking its place.

A knock on the front door breaks the peace. Taako looks at the clock with a frown.

“He’s early…” He mumbles, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and standing up. His clothes are kind of a mess. Shit. “Ssssay, Angus, be a dear and go answer the door for me?” He asks. “I need to change.”

Angus hesitates, but nods, and hops off the bed. “Of course, sir!” And he’s out the door just like that. Gods, what would Taako do without that kid.

As Taako changes into more appropriate date attire than pajama pants and an old shirt, he hears his boys make conversation.

Admittedly, it’s a bit awkward at first. They’re both, understandably, a bit uncomfortable in this situation. Kravitz was expecting Taako, and Angus hadn’t had much exposure to the ghostly man. But the clumsiness of the conversation melts away as Kravitz shifts the focus point to some book he pointed out on the coffee table, which Angus gladly goes with.

When Taako enters the living room, Kravitz smiles. A light, almost flustered smile. Angus grins.

—

The realization of the connection hits Taako like a punch in the gut.

Of course. _Of course_ he’d think like she did, speak like she did, give advice like she did. Of course.

It makes his head hurt, and his stomach ache, of course her son, despite the lack of memories or knowledge of her entire _existence,_ would talk and think like she did. Of course.

It’s a kind of horrible feeling.

He misses her deeply.

He wants to tell her son everything about his mother.

His chest hurts.

If he was protective of the boy, the feeling only grows, deeper, more frantic.

His sister's son. 

The harder he thinks about it, the more everything hurts, the worse it all feels.

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as just a half assed 'hey imagine this' post, which i think you can kind of tell by the beginning


End file.
